Here With Me
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Dehors, il continue à pleuvoir. Tu n’es plus là, mais je me souviens encore de ta présence à mes côtés. Là, près de moi… [OS. DomekixWatanuki. POV Domeki. Shonen ai.]


Voici un petit one-shot sur un fandom que je n'ai pas encore exploité jusqu'à présent… xxx Holic, me voici!

Il m'a été inspiré par la chanson de Dido «Here With Me», d'où le titre… Au départ, c'était une songfic, et puis finalement, le texte s'est transformé en…ça XD.

**Base: **xxxHolic.Prise en compte des tomes 8 et 9 du manga, avec donc de légers spoils, bien que cela n'ait pas de réelle incidence sur l'histoire. En fait, ma fic se situe pendant l'ellipse effectuée entre les deux derniers chapitres du tome 9… Donc je préviens ceux qui ne veulent rien savoir à l'avance!

**Résumé:** Dehors, il continue à pleuvoir. Tu n'es plus là, mais je me souviens encore de ta présence à mes côtés. Là, près de moi…

**Pairing: **Watanuki/Doméki.

**Genre: **shonen ai.

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, comme toujours ici… Ces personnages appartiennent aux Clamp.

**¤¤¤**

**Here**** With**** Me**

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu étais déjà parti. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu. Tu as dû t'extraire du futon tout doucement, sans un bruit, pour que je ne m'en rende pas compte.

Cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai plus sommeil, maintenant. Je devrais me lever, m'occuper du temple, m'activer. Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Au lieu de cela, je reste là où je suis, confortablement installé sous les couvertures. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, pourtant.

Pour une fois, je me laisse aller…

Dehors, il pleut toujours autant que lors de ton arrivée. De l'intérieur, je t'avais vu sous l'averse et j'avais décidé de te prêter mon parapluie. Tu en avais un toi aussi, c'est vrai, mais tu l'avais donné à la petite fille qui t'accompagnait…

_«__-__On dit souvent qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne s'enrhument jamais…__(1)__»_

Tu t'étais retourné, l'air surpris, mécontent bien sûr.

_«__-__Et les débiles, tu crois qu'ils __peuvent chopper un rhume, eux?»_, avais-je continué, impassible.

_-C'est moi que tu traites de débile?»_

Un dialogue en apparence hostile, comme d'habitude. Mais bien plus complexe, en réalité. Puisque c'était la seule manière que nous avions trouvé pour communiquer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Involontairement, je pousse un petit soupir. Tu n'es plus là, mais je me souviens encore de ta présence à mes côtés. Là, tout près de moi… C'est pour cela que je ne veux rien bouger, de peur d'effacer les minces traces de ta présence. Je veux conserver le plus longtemps possible ce qui demeure encore de toi ici. Je veux pouvoir me souvenir encore de ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai aucune envie de l'effacer…

C'est si éphémère. Presque rien, au fond.

Un reste de chaleur qui est resté captif des draps… Des draps qui, justement, dessinent une silhouette humaine, en creux. Je veille à bouger le moins possible, pour ne pas détruire la fragile vague du tissu, là où tu étais couché il y a encore quelques instants…

Cette forme moulée à mes côtés me rappelle que tu n'es plus là. Mais elle me prouve en même temps - et c'est assez paradoxal, au fond- que tu as été là. C'est ce qui a été et ce qui n'est plus. C'est la présence et l'absence. Ta présence, ton absence.

C'est aussi pour cela que je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Allongé ainsi, je puis mieux me souvenir. Les images se font plus nettes, dans mon esprit. J'ai l'impression de revoir, brouillé, le film des heures précédentes défiler sous mes paupières closes…

_«Dis, __Doméki__… Comment on t'appelle__ dans ta famille?» _

Etrange question… Le nom d'une personne est empreint d'une véritable force, d'une sorte de pouvoir mystérieux. C'est pour cela que ta demande m'a surpris… Je ne m'y attendais pas, en plein milieu de la discussion que nous avions sur la petite Kohané.

Celle qui voulait justement être appelée par ce nom si précieux. Celle qui voulait exister aux yeux des siens, grâce à cela.

Oh, comme importe l'ancienne magie du nom…

C'est un peu de moi-même que je t'ai donné, au fond, quand je t'ai révélé le mien.

_«__Shizuka__…» _

Mais ce don n'a pas été inutile… Puisqu'en contrepartie, tu m'as donné le tien.

_«__Kimihiro__…»_

Un singulier échange, venu dans la conversation presque par hasard… Un pont de plus, jeté en travers de ce fossé invisible entre nous.

C'est assez étrange, quand on y pense. Tu dis toujours que tu me détestes, et pourtant, tu manges tous les jours avec moi. Et tu rentres du lycée avec moi. Et nous nous voyons encore en dehors des cours, pour les missions de Yuuko. Nous sommes tout le temps ensemble, en fait. Bien plus proches qu'on pourrait le penser a priori.

Je t'ai sauvé la vie, à maintes reprises. Toi, tu as déjà voulu te sacrifier pour moi. Et pour finir, je t'ai donné la moitié de mon propre œil. Cet œil doré qui te donne un si mystérieux regard. Cet œil par lequel je me suis vu tout à l'heure, brièvement.

Le signe que tu ressentais une émotion forte à mon égard, c'est cela?

Alors, qu'es-tu pour moi? On pourrait simplement affirmer que tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais ce serait trop réducteur. Insuffisant. Un mot trop petit pour contenir toutes ces émotions que je ressens quand tu es auprès de moi, même si je ne le montre pas. Un mot trop simple pour définir ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, ici même.

Comment t'appeler, désormais?

Dois-je te désigner comme mon ami -alors que je ne me servais même pas de ce mot pour te qualifier auparavant?

Ou ne devrais-je plutôt dire de toi que tu es…mon amant? Oh, non, je ne veux pas. A bien y réfléchir, je hais ce mot. Ne l'utilisons pas. Car il enfermerait trop ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Il le réduirait à ce que nous avons partagé, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, alors qu'il pleuvait.

Alors que c'est tellement plus…

Je ne sais pas si ce que je sens à tes côtés est réciproque. Je ne sais pas si toi aussi, tu as envie de toujours rester à mes côtés. Tu es parti si vite, après… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas.

Je me retourne sur le futon, au gré de mes interrogations.

Que va-t-il se passer, ensuite? Et puis comment parler de nous, désormais?

Soudain, j'arrête de bouger en tous sens. Une idée vient d'émerger dans mon esprit, fragile bulle de sagesse.

J'essaie de la capter, d'en saisir le sens.

Cela n'a pas d'importance, cela n'a pas d'importance. Voilà ce qu'elle me dit.

Oui. La petite bulle a raison.

Ce qui importe, c'est la manière de laquelle tu me parles. Et celle de laquelle moi, je te parle.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne m'avais encore jamais appelé par mon prénom.

Et que tu l'as fait, aujourd'hui. Tu l'as murmuré tout bas, au plus fort de ta jouissance. Oui, tu l'as soupiré.

_«__Shizuka__…»_

Même si en public, tu m'appelle toujours par mon nom de famille, même si en apparence, rien n'a changé, moi, je me souviendrai.

Je me souviendrai de ce moment où tu as tout doucement murmuré mon prénom, d'une voix aussi légère que le bruit des gouttes de pluie qui tombaient au-dehors. Je me souviendrai de tes mains nouées autour de ma nuque, de la chaleur de ta peau et du goût de tes lèvres.

Je n'oublierai pas. Et j'ose espérer que toi non plus…

Un sourire naît timidement sur mes lèvres alors que mes yeux se ferment de nouveau, enfin apaisés.

Le fait de m'en rappeler me donne l'impression que tu es là, juste à côté de moi.

**¤O****¤**** Owari**** ¤O¤**

(1) Vieux dicton japonais (je reprends la note de l'éditeur à ce sujet). Cette phrase et le reste du dialogue sont extraits du tome 9.

Voilà, c'est fini!

Elle est étrange, cette fic', maintenant que j'y pense...

Tant pis, je la poste quand même! Et si vous en êtes à lire ces lignes, alors je veux bien savoir ce que vous en dites, grâce au petit bouton bleu magique... ;)


End file.
